


【翻译】The Enterprise List (or 235 Things the Crewof the Enterprise is No Longer Allowed to Do According to Starfleet)

by notanightlight



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanightlight/pseuds/notanightlight





	【翻译】The Enterprise List (or 235 Things the Crewof the Enterprise is No Longer Allowed to Do According to Starfleet)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Enterprise List (or 235 Things the Crew of the Enterprise is No Longer Allowed to Do According to Starfleet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885335) by [notanightlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanightlight/pseuds/notanightlight). 



文前警告：欢乐胡闹文，所有人都OOC（熊孩子方向，往严重说就是渎职可能），请小心食用  
  
  
  
  
**企业号戒条 （或星联规定的235件企业号舰员不准再干的事）**

The Enterprise List (or 235 Things the Crewof the Enterprise is No Longer Allowed to Do According to Starfleet)

notanightlight

  
Chapter 1: Captain James T. Kirk  
  
以下条例由星际联盟拟定：

  1. 我的军衔是“舰长”，而非“无敌企业号至尊霸主”。
  2. 我不会以此签署官方文件。
  3. 我也不会向新种族如此介绍自己。
  4. “因为你是个蠢货”不是发布任何命令的合适理由。
  5. 规章就是规章，而非“不就是个大体方针，无所谓啦。”
  6. 官方政策不是“将军们不知道就没问题啦。”
  7. 我无权将新发现的行星命名为“Kirktopia”。[-topia，取自Utopia，Dystopia（反乌托邦）]
  8. 我无权将新发现的种族命名为“Kirkians”。[-ian，人种命名法如Canadian，Catian（ST里的猫女种族）]
  9. 我无权将新发现的生物命名为“Kirkophants”，“Kirkosaurus”或者任何Kirk相关的名称。[-osaurus，恐龙命名法如Brontosaurus（雷龙），Stegosaurus（剑龙），-ophants是什么不懂求解惑……]
  10. 如果继续尝试在官方报告中提交此类名称我将丧失任何命名权。包括“小舰长”。
  11. 我不会将与上级的通信静音以在背地里说他们的坏话。
  12. 尤其是在我忘记同时关掉视频信号的时候。
  13. 星联有官方惩罚条例。其中不包括发放红衫。
  14. 或者站墙角。
  15. 舰员们是我的下属，不是我的子民。[*royal subjects，原指英国人都是女王的皇家所属]
  16. 无论我经历了多少种不同的外星仪式，我的所有婚姻中并没有任何一次具有联邦法律效力，因此，我不会将自己介绍为“James T. Kirk, of the House of Surak, McCoy, McCoy, of the House ofSurak, Scott, of the House of Surak, Sulu, McCoy, of the House of Surak, of theHouse of Surak, Giotto, of the House of Surak。” [*嗯，小舰给自己冠了十二个夫姓。其中嫁了六次Spock三次老骨头一次Scotty一次Sulu一次首席安全官。]
  17. 星联有官方演习训练程序。其中不包括激光搏击比赛。[*laser tag，使用激光的分组真人枪战游戏]
  18. 或者彩弹射击。[*paintball，这个是用彩色颜料作子弹。]
  19. 跳舞是一种很好的离岸假休闲活动，但是当人们开始往我的裤腰里塞信用币的时候就应该开始低调行事。
  20. 如果我不知道那是什么，我不会吃它。
  21. 如果我不知道那是什么，我不会喝它。
  22. 如果我不知道那是什么，我不会碰它。
  23. 如果我不知道那是什么，我不会和它调情。
  24. 我会在体检时按时出现。
  25. 我不会征用其他船员的舱室以逃避体检。
  26. 那是滥用职权以及懦夫的逃避行为。
  27. 舰长椅就应留在舰桥。我不能把它搬到我的舱室。
  28. 舰桥上禁止进食。
  29. 我将停止尝试瓦肯神经掐，因为那不是一种人类可以习得的技能。
  30. 无论如何，我用瓦肯神经掐唯一放倒过的人就是我自己。
  31. 在登陆任务中用“我可以解释……”作为通信的开始是不恰当的。
  32. 我不会在新闻发布会上脱离给我准备好的讲稿自由发挥。以后再不会了。
  33. 我会向星联公关部致歉。
  34. 我在离岸假时的作为仍代表星联，因此我以后将事先换掉制服。
  35. 我无权批准休闲星期五。[*Casual Fridays，职员们可以随意着装的日子。]
  36. 我不对文书工作过敏。
  37. 我不会为了抗议女性舰员的制服长度及其不实用性就在舰桥上穿短裙。
  38. 即使我已经确认了那是正式舰长制服。
  39. 并且所有女性舰员都很支持这项行为。
  40. 并且我有能把它穿得很好看的长腿。
  41. 我不是企业号秘密组织的首席长官。
  42. 我不被允许脱离星联成为浮空之宁静国企业号的国王。
  43. 我也不被允许宣布企业号为我的太空海盗舰队的旗舰。
  44. 我不被允许组织一支太空海盗舰队。
  45. 我不会从我的护卫队中溜走。
  46. 我不被允许死去。



 

我于此宣誓完全履行以上所有条例。

 

签名：无敌企业号至尊霸主James T.Kirk舰长

  
  
Chapter 2: Commander Spock of the House of Surak  
  
以下条例由星际联盟拟定：  


  1. 我不会暗示我的长官在智力上劣于我……即使那是事实。
  2. 与不遵守条例的舰员或乘客（假定他们不具有立时威胁）交涉的正当方式是合适的官样手段。
  3. “合适的官样手段”不是“瓦肯神经掐”的同义词。
  4. 首席科学官和疯狂科学家之间只有一条很不起眼的分界线。
  5. 我不会跨过那道线。
  6. 不会再一次跨过。
  7. 即使这一次没有任何疯狂的或者其它种类的大笑牵扯其中。
  8. 其它科学官是我的下属，不是我的实验对象。
  9. 即使他们以科学之名自愿参与。
  10. 我在无视命令时需要比“那不符逻辑”更多的理由。
  11. 瓦肯人不撒谎。因此，我不能暗示，夸张，模糊，欺瞒，或者误导。
  12. 没有人真的相信我在人类社会中生活数年后仍然完全不理解各种人类俗语的意义，因此我应该停止试图继续给予他们这种错误印象。
  13. 我不会在回答其他军官时在每句末尾附加“根据Surak的教诲。”
  14. Surak没有对“联谊游戏之夜”或对其逃避之行为作出过任何教诲。
  15. “我是瓦肯人”不是个合理的借口。
  16. “我的父亲是大使”也不是。
  17. 这不是说我会需要任何借口。
  18. 有时人类提出问题并不需要真的回答。
  19. 我不会与首席医疗官故意作对。
  20. 瓦肯人欣赏理论性，但是星联不一定。
  21. 当逻辑无法说服舰长放弃他不合逻辑的举动时，直接把他抱起来从该处转移到其他场所是不恰当的行为。
  22. 因为不公平的优势，我不会再玩扑克。
  23. 我不会再尝试教导舰长瓦肯神经掐。
  24. 作为大副，阻止舰长太过超出常理的计划是我的职责。即使它们会提供宝贵的机会让他学会教训，或者非常具有娱乐性。
  25. 在外交仪式中使用的鲜花是为了装饰或者文化目的，不是为了食用。因此，我不被允许再享用“甜点”。
  26. 我将更多的参与外交任务的扫尾过程。
  27. 我不会将首席医疗官发给我的通信转送到新瓦肯上的地址。
  28. 即使它们的通信优先等级并不是最高。
  29. 即使它们被送到了正确的收信人手上。理论上来说。
  30. 如果我不知道那是什么，我不会与它精神融合。



  
我于此宣誓将会完全履行以上所有条例。  
签名： Spock of the House of Surak中校  
（附注：Spock中校声明由于星联PADDS没有必需的瓦肯文字，他无法使用真正的电子签名。理论上来说。）  
  
  
\-----

我就是为了这节中的一条翻的叽叽。

这只大副蔫坏蔫坏的，好吧 ~~虽然好像不止一点~~ ~~OOC~~ ，但是我喜。

  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Lieutenant Commander McCoy  
  
以下条例由星际联盟拟定：  


  1. 波本酒不算在医疗耗材中。
  2. 威士忌也不算。
  3. 除了消毒酒精之外的任何酒精都不算。
  4. 我是个医生，不是个酒保。
  5. 我是个医生，不是个赌注窗口。
  6. 我是个医生，不是个保姆。
  7. 所有人都知道我是个医生，我不用一直提醒他们。
  8. 医生和无针注射发射器之间有根本的不同。
  9. 我不是个无针注射发射器。
  10. 我会遵循星联医疗规章中恰当的接诊态度条款。
  11. 我不被允许修改星联医疗规章中恰当的接诊态度条款。
  12. 即使是医生自己也需要定时做医疗检查。
  13. 我在过度恐吓我的下属前会牢记此条。
  14. 我有自己的舱室用于睡觉，而不是医疗湾。
  15. 或者首席医疗官的办公室。
  16. 俗语，谚语，俚语等不应出现在官方报告中。
  17. 捏造俗语以困扰来自不同文化环境的舰员是恶劣的行为。
  18. 即使我对他们口中说的那堆技术blabla的玩意儿一个词也听不懂。
  19. 我不被允许对自己实施医疗手段，即使我不信任其他任何人。
  20. 我不会诊断任何人患上“哭唧唧小屁孩综合征。”
  21. “哭唧唧小舰长综合征”并不算更好的诊断。
  22. 我不会开出“是男人就见鬼的给我硬气起来”的药方。
  23. 我不能减少止痛药剂量以使别人长记性。
  24. 击打上级军官以“检测对方的反应速度”是不可接受的。
  25. 对患者说“我希望这么做能有效”是不可接受的。
  26. 医疗官并非只有我，所以我不得给自己开药。
  27. 如果我必须“自己吃药”我需要服用的是开给我的药物，而不是薄荷茱莉普。[*mint julep，一款含有波本酒的鸡尾酒]
  28. 声称“该死的，Jim，我是个医生不是个保洁员”不是拒绝参与一次格外麻烦的行动后续清洁工作的理由。
  29. 我应该牢记条例7。他在给出命令的时候已经知道这点。
  30. “他死了”永远不应该成为玩笑的一部分。
  31. 根据条例30，“我很抱歉，他已经不在了，” 不是告诉舰长我已经将一个舰员踢出医疗湾的合适措辞。[*he's gone.]
  32. “别担心，我们在Georgia都是这么干的，”不是安慰病患的合适措辞。
  33. “看看我的手抖得多厉害”也不是。
  34. 事实上，我应该彻底停止任何开玩笑的意图。
  35. 躺在病床上修养的伤患并不是听我不停抱怨舰长最新愚蠢行为的合适听众。
  36. 即使那个伤患是舰长自己。
  37. “惹人讨厌”无药可医。
  38. 即使在脸上扇两巴掌是将瓦肯人从疗伤休眠中唤醒的良好方式，在病人已恢复神智时并不需要再做演示。
  39. 假设Tribbles和人类有着相似的生理结构是荒谬的，即使在Khan事件中这证明有效。
  40. 我不得在企业号的公共场所张贴告示以警告舰员们危险的外星食物，外星生命或者“外星艳遇”。
  41. 我不得强迫舰员参加安全性行为讲座。
  42. 我不被允许出售醒酒针以获利。
  43. 我不被允许发明假想的疾病。
  44. 医疗湾不是生物战指挥中心。
  45. 无针注射器应用来疗伤，而不是惩罚。



  
我于此宣誓将会完全履行以上所有条例。  
签名：  ~~酒保保姆医生~~ Leonard H.McCoy少校  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Lieutenant Commander Scott  
  
以下条例由星际联盟拟定：  


  1. 物理学定律不是挑战。
  2. 轮机室舰员是我的下属，不是我的小弟。
  3. 我不被允许自制机器人小弟。
  4. 在没有科学官许可且经过完全的安全测试情况下我不会用生命体测试我的理论。
  5. 苏格兰裙只在正装场合被视为合乎礼仪。
  6. 我无权将轮机室舰员制服的颜色改为绿色。
  7. 我无权将轮机室舰员制服的颜色改为紫色。
  8. 我无权将轮机室舰员制服的颜色改为橙色。
  9. 轮机室舰员的制服是红色，鉴于机械师并不经常被派遣离舰任务，我应当停止试图改变它。
  10. 我不会把我的Tribble喂过头。
  11. 我不会把我的Tribble喂过头。
  12. 我发誓这次我一定不会再把我的Tribble喂过头！
  13. Tribbles不能用来隔离。
  14. 轮机长不能只靠三明治过活。因此，我需要遵守首席医疗官开给我的营养餐谱。
  15. 有些东西不应被制成三明治。
  16. 我不能娶星舰。
  17. 作为星联军官在离岸假时和人在酒吧打架是不得体的。
  18. 无论那个该死的混蛋管企业号叫什么。
  19. 对企业号的改造必须经过星联同意。
  20. 即使舰长会假装没有发现它们。
  21. Keenser中尉无权授权改造。
  22. 我不会在轮机室建造一间违法密室。
  23. 尤其是在巡检时可见的地方。
  24. 这一次。
  25. “企业号私酿”的收入不得算作我的星联工资补助。
  26. 同样不得用于离岸假或轮班交易。
  27. 因为不会有“企业号私酿”，当然。
  28. 我不会训练Archer将军的小猎犬去咬他。
  29. 提到这点，我会将Archer将军的小猎犬还给他。
  30. 不通过传送装置。
  31. 我永远不会再改写复制仪的编程以在所有饮品中加入苏格兰威士忌。
  32. 浓缩咖啡同理。
  33. 呼叫舰桥时不得以“你们没听见刚才那声巨响，对吧？”开始。
  34. “啊哦”不是被要求提交报告时的合适回应。
  35. 我不会在酒醉时进行维修工作。



  
我于此宣誓将会完全履行以上所有条例。  
签名： Montgomery Scott少校  
  
  
Chapter 5: Lieutenant Uhura  
  
以下条例由星际联盟拟定：  


  1. 通用翻译器应该被设定成将所有语言翻译成联邦标准语，而非叶奥尔德海盗语。
  2. 无论我用什么语言骂人都是不得体的。
  3. 通信部的舰员是我的下属，不是我的秘书。
  4. 监听舰上的私人频道不属于我的工作范畴。
  5. 我不得将自己称作“老大哥”。[*Big Brother is watching you，你懂的。]
  6. 或者“老大姐”。
  7. 作为一名外星语言文化专家，我知道并没有“拥抱瓦肯人日”。
  8. 我不会在全舰通报今天是“拥抱瓦肯人日”。
  9. 能完美地模仿他人的口音不代表我应该这样做。Chekov少尉实际上对他的“v”字口音很敏感。
  10. 宇宙中有许多种非发声语言，但我有比特定肢体动作更好的交流方式。
  11. 我不会在卡拉OK之夜霸麦。
  12. 我必须如实将我的上级的演讲翻译成外星语。我不会重组语言，美化或者故意使对方曲解他们的话。
  13. 即使听众觉得很有趣。
  14. 通用翻译器是一种旨在促进不同文化间交流的精密仪器。我不得用它另舰员们听起来像是另一种性别。
  15. 或是让他们听起来像是在呼吸氦气。[*吸入氦气后人的说话嗓音会变尖。]
  16. 我不会教离舰任务的舰员当地语言中的骂人话。
  17. 儿童黑话不是一种联邦官方语言。[*pig latin，一种英语语言游戏，形式是在英语上加上一点规则使发音改变。]
  18. 我不会告诉任何人儿童黑话是Tellarite人的官方语言。
  19. 他们或许会相信我的。
  20. 我不会将企业号的呼叫提示改成任何歌曲，现代或是古典音乐。
  21. 我是企业号的首席通信官，不是企业号八卦团团长。
  22. 我不会用押韵诗回复通信。
  23. 任何时候我都不会这么做。
  24. 我不会告诉舰员当地语言中的“请拍我的屁股”的意思是“你好，很高兴遇见你。”
  25. 全舰通信系统不能被用来在任务中提供背景乐伴奏。
  26. 我不会屏蔽来自将军们的通讯。即使他们对我很无礼。



  
我于此宣誓将会完全履行以上所有条例。  
签名：老大姐Uhura中尉  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Lieutenant Sulu  
  
以下条例由星际联盟拟定：  


  1. 看到另一艘星舰不是我开始和它飚速的理由。
  2. 紧急规避动作适用于战斗场景，而不是用于炫技。
  3. 在舰桥上讨论“剑术”和“击剑”是不得体的。
  4. 所有人都知道我的剑会变长。[*my sword is a grower，这是个下流的双关]
  5. 这艘星舰上的“柔弱女士们”不需我的帮助也能保护好他们自己。
  6. “他叫我‘小矮子’！”不是个挑起群架的好理由。
  7. 或者挑起一场外交争端的。
  8. 我不会用穿梭机擦着城市的边掠过以给当地居民和女士们留下深刻印象。
  9. 我不会为了搭车客停下星舰。
  10. 宇宙里没有搭车客。
  11. 联邦星舰企业号上的武器系统仅应被用于没有其他谈判可能的战斗场景，而不是在宇宙空间制造酷炫的爆炸。
  12. 我不能对宇宙空间爆炸的差异性提交学术研究申请。
  13. 我不会在领航时自带音效。
  14. 即使我对植物学部门作出的贡献非常大，我也不能将任何新物种命名为“Audrey二号”。[*音乐剧little shop of horrors里外表为植物的外星生物，靠人的血肉生长，最终占领了地球。感谢ein同学的指点！]
  15. 我会在将任何植物带入企业号温室前做好过敏原测试。
  16. 我是名星联军官，不是名帝国冲锋队队员。[*Stormtrooper，星战梗]
  17. 海盗旗不是联邦国旗。
  18. 我不会对任何人发出决斗挑战。
  19. 光子鱼雷并非由魔法和瓦肯人的压抑情感所填充，我也不会这样告诉新舰员。
  20. 作战演习有指定代号，不是“软绵绵的游戏”。
  21. 我不会尝试“我在古早电影里见过的”演习。
  22. 我会记得松开制动器。



  
我于此宣誓将会完全履行以上所有条例。  
签名： Hikaru Sulu中尉  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Ensign Chekov   
  
以下条例由星际联盟拟定：  


  1. 我会记得我只有17岁，并且不会试图参与任何我不到法定年龄的活动。
  2. 高智商是种天赋，我不会用它来算牌。
  3. 我会给出到达目的地最快捷、安全、有效的导航路线，而不是最具挑战性的那一条。
  4. 即使舰长和舵手都假装不知情并且跃跃欲试。
  5. 我不会给出能用轨迹拼出文字的导航路线。
  6. 我不会做出未经授权的停靠。
  7. 有时，能做到不代表我就应该去做。
  8. 我不会称呼我的长官们“爸爸妈妈”。
  9. 我不会声称新星球早已有俄文名字。
  10. 传送装置不是玩具，当Scott中尉这样说时我不应该听他的。
  11. 我不是联邦星舰企业号的吉祥物。
  12. Tribbles不是用来丢的。
  13. 我不会发起一场Tribble大战。[*枕头大战的变体]
  14. 我不会利用Tribbles重演俄罗斯历史上的著名战役。
  15. 当有潜在威胁性、异常急躁的陌生人登舰时我应该尽量迅速地使用公共设施。
  16. 全舰通报不应该是“抓紧啦启航啦！”
  17. 我应该称呼高级指挥官为“长官”，而不是“老爷爷。”
  18. Tribbles不应在太空中举行葬礼，我也不会征用任何气闸以作此用。
  19. 伏特加不是离舰任务的常规装备。
  20. 如果医务人员告诉我多喝水，他们指的不是伏特加。
  21. 军衔不由智商决定。
  22. 我不会告诉新舰员企业号会变身成一只巨大的太空机器人以和巨型生命体对战。
  23. 我不会复制出25吨的雪来向人们演示什么是真正的冬天。
  24. 我不会告诉去往寒冷地方出登陆任务的舰员在雪地里舔金属会带来好运。
  25. 在舰桥上执勤时玩俄罗斯方块是不恰当的。
  26. 我不得用Tribble代替我执勤。
  27. 即使我只有常规任务要做。
  28. 人们会发现其中的差异。
  29. 如果舰长，Sulu中尉和我都认同有件事尝试起来会棒呆了，我不能那么做。
  30. 我不会在执勤时间尝试将所有的星联产品标记为“俄罗斯制造”。
  31. 即使我只是在更改他们明显的错误。



  
我于此宣誓将会完全履行以上所有条例。  
签名： Pavel A. Chekov少尉  
  
  
  
  
Bonus：  
  
以下条例由星际联盟拟定：  


  1. 我会从那上面下来。



  
我于此宣誓将会完全履行以上所有条例。  
签名： Keenser of Royla中尉  
  
  
  
END.


End file.
